You Can Mend What You Have Broken
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The former villains apologize to the Portal Masters. Done as a request for ianon2013. :)


**ianon2013, who owns Isabel, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belong to Activision. Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01. I only own Rachel.**

 **Contains major spoilers for the Skylanders: Imaginators game.**

* * *

 **You Can Mend What You Have Broken**

Rachel let out a happy shout as she landed in a crouching stance by Persephone's treehouse, startling the fairy and Hood Sickle. She looked at them and chuckled. "Sorry, guys," she said with a smile, but sincerely too.

Hood Sickle chuckled. "Welcome back, Rachel," he said.

"Thanks," she said. "How the Sensei life treating you?"

"I'm thoroughly enjoying it," he admitted.

The Tech Portal Master smiled. "Have you seen the other Portal Masters?" She asked.

"Jamie's in the Main Hall, but I haven't seen Isabel since she headed off with Swarm earlier."

Thanking the former villain, Rachel headed for the Main Hall of Skylanders Academy, entering the massive building before spotting her cousin in there.

With Luminous and Dreamcatcher in front of him.

Her protective side going into overdrive, Rachel raced forward. "Get away from him!" She said sharply, pulling out her guitar.

Both villains jumped back in surprise and Luminous held up his hands in surrender. Rachel glanced back at Jamie. "Jamie, you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay," he said. "They didn't attack me."

That made Rachel turn to him in confusion. "What?" She asked.

The boy placed a hand on her shoulder and she relaxed her stance a bit. "What's going on, then?" She asked.

"They were apologizing to me."

That caught the girl off guard and she looked between her cousin and the two villains. "What?" She asked again.

"It's true," Crossbones said, coming out. "These two were apologizing to Jamie for the little incident sometime back."

A blue light caught their attention and Master Eon soon appeared. Rachel put her guitar away and respectfully stood in front of the guardian of Skylands. "Master Eon, I'm afraid I'm a little confused," she admitted.

He smiled gently. "The former Doom Raiders are looking to mend their ways," he explained. "As per order of the Golden Queen."

Rachel blinked. "The Golden Queen ordered them to mend their ways?" She asked in surprise.

Master Eon nodded. "She instructed the other Doom Raiders to be free, but promised me that they would be on their best behavior and fix their wrong-doings, starting with apologizing to those they hurt," he said.

Luminous and Dreamcatcher came back up to them. "We're really sorry for our actions, Tech Portal Master," said the floating head.

"We would like to redeem ourselves, Tech Portal Master," Luminous said earnestly.

Rachel looked at both of them and smiled. "Call me Rachel," she said, smiling before looking at Dreamcatcher. "If Masker Mind and Isabel trust you, then that tells me I can too."

She looked at Luminous. "Redemption is important to rebuilding trust, but so is patience on the other person's end," she said gently.

They looked at her and she smiled again. "It takes a lot to lower your pride and apologize," she said, her voice still gentle. "Trust me. I've had to do that many times."

She now straightened up. "I think it's fair to say that we'll give you a chance," she said honestly.

The two former villains brightened at that and Luminous came closer to her. "Um, I was wondering," He said. "Would you be willing to train with me and the new Light Sensei?"

Rachel smiled. "Sure," she said in agreement.

Jamie smiled too. "I can't wait to start training with the Senseis," he said. "It's going to be so cool!"

"And it'll be nice to mend the broken bridges between the former villains, the Skylanders, and the Portal Masters," Master Eon said with a smile.

"Coming through!"

At the sudden warning shout, Rachel and Jamie turned fast and jumped out of the way as Hot Dog came running past with Chef Pepper Jack's hand mixer in his mouth. Funny Bone was right behind him with Dr. Krankcase's hat in his mouth. "Hello! Goodbye!" Funny Bone called out.

A moment later, Isabel, Dr. Krankcase, and Chef Pepper Jack came running in. "Hot Dog! Funny Bone! Get back here with those!" The teenage girl called out as she chased after the two dogs.

"Bring back my mixer!" Chef Pepper Jack demanded.

"Give me back my hat!" Dr. Krankcase said, moving as fast as he could after the others.

Rachel and Jamie looked at each other and grinned. "Come on," said Jamie. "Let's go help them."

* * *

A few moments later, Rachel was chasing Funny Bone with Dr. Krankcase while Isabel and the Chef went after Hot Dog. It was quite a chase until Rachel suddenly stopped. "Wait a second," she said, making Dr. Krankcase stop and look at her questioningly. "Why am I not using my power?"

He looked at her. "Uh, power?" He asked curiously.

Rachel reached her hand out and Funny Bone yelped as he was lifted up into the air by Rachel's telekinesis. "I've got telekinesis," she said as she brought Funny Bone over to her and grabbed the hat. "Come on, Funny Bone. Drop it," she gently commanded.

He refused to let go and Rachel quickly began rubbing his stomach and the little undead dog began chuckling and trying to squirm free, but Rachel didn't let him up. "Good thing Isabel told me about you loving tummy rubs," she said with a grin.

"Nohohohohohoho faihihihihihihihir!" Funny Bone laughed out as he let go of the hat and Rachel set him down gently before giving Dr. Krankcase back his hat. Isabel came up with Chef Pepper Jack a moment later and they saw that the Chef had gotten his hand mixer back, although Hot Dog was still trying to get at it.

"I had to use my invisibility to catch him," said Isabel.

"I had to use my power too to catch Funny Bone," Rachel said.

"She used the tummy rub!" Funny Bone said, pouting.

Isabel laughed a little. "Aww, you never complain when I rub your tummy," she said in a sweet voice which made Funny Bone look a bit bashful. The teenager then turned to Dr. Krankcase and hugged him, making him look at her with surprise. "I can't wait to start working with you," she said.

"Um, why?" He asked, returning the hug a bit unsurely.

"Because you're my favorite former villain," she said honestly. "I bet you'll be awesome at being a Sensei."

"I hope so," Chef Pepper Jack admitted. "It's not easy to win back the trust of others after burning them."

"But not impossible if you're willing to change your ways," Rachel said kindly.

Jamie suddenly came running up to them, Luminous right behind him. "Rach! Izzy! Help! Enigma's after us!" The boy cried out.

"What happened?" Rachel asked before she then saw Luminous had Enigma's staff in his hands and the former Light villain passed it to Jamie, who then took off again as Enigma came running after them.

"There you two are!" The mysterious Trapper exclaimed as he chased them.

Rachel and Isabel looked at each other before they began laughing again and Dr. Krankcase placed a hand on Isabel's shoulder. "I owe you both an apology for ruining the Summer Party for you all," he said. "Can I make up to you?"

Isabel smiled. "How about another party?" She suggested.

"That's a great idea," Rachel said. "I'll let the other Portal Masters know."

She headed off and Isabel took Dr. Krankcase's hand and Chef Pepper Jack's hand and led them back to the Academy. "Like Crossbones says, let's get this party started!" She said happily.

The former villains, Skylanders, and Portal Masters all joined together in the party that went on for a good portion of the day and evening.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
